Kamichama Karin Self Defense
by StarriSkys
Summary: Always being bullied by Kazune, Karin discovers an ultimate weapon... a self defense book! With this book, she decides she would finally get out of Kazune-kun's grasp... Little does she know, this book would only cause her more trouble! UPDATED.
1. Introduction

Introduction

A Note: This is a last minute idea. I just thought it would be funny. xD

* * *

"GEH!!!" Karin cried, as Kazune-kun threw a punch in her stomach.

"What's wrong with you, man???" Karin yelled, laying flat on the floor.

"What's wrong is that you're _weak,_ woman!" Kazune-kun declared, putting his hands on his hips. "Get up, Karin! If you're in this shape when you meet Karasuma, you're going to die for sure!"

"If I don't die in your hands first!" Karin cried, her whole body sore with Kazune-kun's merciless kicks and punches.

"Ugh. Women are so weak! And they complain too much!" Kazune-kun ranted, throwing a towel over his shoulder. "We'll train tomorrow." And with that, he left for the showers.

Karin managed to pick herself up, limping. "At this rate, I'll be crippled within two days!" She muttered, taking a drink of water.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a book on the ground.

It said:

**Women's Self-Defense Skills**

_Know all the ways to protect yourself from ruthless and violent men! If you're worried about a mean and powerful man, and need to beat him, __**READ THIS NOW**_

"Interesting…" Karin murmured, picking it up. She smiled mischievously. This is the ultimate weapon to defeat Kazune-kun.

"I will not be in Kazune-kun's grasp!" She declared, holding the book up like some prize.

Then she happily skipped to the showers, with the book tucked safely under her arm.

* * *

:::::::Karin starts using her 'skills' in the next chap. Stay Tuned!!! lol... I always wanted to say that...:::::::


	2. Lesson One

Lesson One

Karin rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had spent the whole night up reading the Self Defense Book. Man, the_ introduction_ and _how to use the book_ were long. But she managed to read Lesson One.

As she took soaked in the bathtub wrapped in a fluffy towel, she thought of Kazune-kun and how pigheaded he was. She knew Kazune-kun liked her, but his sexist ways seemed hard to shake off. But he really was sweet when he's in his nice mode.

She got out of the tub and started drying her hair, tightening the towel wrapped around her. _Too bad Kazune-kun's mostly jerk than sweet, _Karin thought, sighing.

Suddenly, someone burst into the bathroom, hugging her from behind. "EEEK!" She screamed twisting around to see who the attacker was. It was Kazune-kun!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" She cried, trying to wriggle away. "YOU PERVERT!"

Kazune-kun didn't say anything, just said, "You're late for training. And this… is a punishment." Karin was on fire.

"YOU JERK!" Karin yelled, punching him. He moved his head and dodged it.

As Karin struggled, she felt her towel loosening. She had to stop.

Kazune-kun buried his head in her hair. "You smell nice when you come out of the bath." He smiled softly, whispering in her ear.

"Ergh. Except I _haven't_ gone out. Jerk." Karin muttered. Kazune-kun laughed, pulling her closer. "When will you let me go?" Karin asked, feeling her damp skin getting a bit cold.

Kazune-kun rested his blonde head on her shoulder. "When you decide how to make up to me for being late for training."

"Poo! You pervert! Isn't this enough already! You're interfering with my bath and relaxing time! I think this can make up for being late!" Karin argued, thinking of how to get out of his grasp.

Then she remembered her Self Defense Book and smiled.

She raised her leg and kicked back.

Kazune-kun stumbled back, cupping his hands on his thighs. "Karin! I know you punch me in the face and all that, but don't kick me…!"

Karin laughed and pulled her towel tightly around her, making a good, stiff, knot.

"You're no match for me now, Kazune Kujyou!" Karin declared triumphantly. Kazune-kun rolled his eyes and started towards the door.

"Remember, we have training next." Then, as he passed Karin, he kissed her on the mouth and left.

Karin gasped, but smiled at the kiss. That, she would call sweet.

_Remember, we have training next._ Suddenly, Karin realizes what Kazune-kun meant. He was going to avenge in training!

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!"

She was doomed. Now she was **sure** that she's going to be crippled. _Better go prepare a crutch... actually, better yet, let's prepare a wheelchair..._

Then she sniffed and started to put on her clothes. "Eh?" She looks at her towel. She fiddles with it. Once. Twice. Thrice. She stares at the knot for a sec. Then she threw her hands up and pressed her forehead on the wall, realizing what she had done.

"I can't believe my luck. I made a **_dead knot_**."

* * *

**_Lesson One: Always know where to kick._**

**_

* * *

_**

:::::::Decided it wouldn't hurt to make Kazune-kun a bit perverted. Okay, fine. A LOT perverted. Most of this might not make sense, but I'm just making this for fun. Last minute idea, anyway... heh...:::::::


	3. Lesson Two

Lesson Two

"Wait up, Himeka-chan!" Karin called, trying to keep up with the bug loving girl. But the girl didn't seem to hear her and turned around the corner.

"Poo!" She muttered, running down the school hallway. "Himeka-chan gets so excited when a new bug book arrives to the library."

She ran along, trying to catch up, thinking of the book she had put on hold for several weeks. She smiled secretly to herself. Finally, she can get the book! She had waited for so long... and now... finally... finally...!

Suddenly, a hand reached out and pulled her into the janitor's room.

"Eeek! Oh, ew! This Janitor's Room _is_ stinky!" Karin held her nose. The Janitor's Room smelled like the mix of disinfectant and garbage, and it was dark. When Karin's eyes finally adjusted in the dark, she saw that it was Kazune-kun who had pulled her in.

"Eeep! Kazune-kun, what are you doing here! Let me go! I have to get to the library!" Karin tried to pry his hands away. Kazune-kun pressed her against the wall. "Not yet. Remember, you still owe me."

"I don't owe you anything, you pig!" She yelled, remembering Lesson One and tried to kick him. "Trying to kick me again? Think twice." He pressed his legs against hers and held it firmly down. "I'm prepared this time."

Kazune-kun smirked and smoothed her hair. "You have really nice hair, Karin." He whispered. "Ugh, did anyone ever tell you that you say the most _cheesiest_ lines in the world?" Karin said, disgusted. "And boy, you choose the worst places to romance a girl. First the bathroom, then the _Janitor's Room_?! What does the Kazune-Z see in you?"

Kazune-kun put his finger on her lips. "Now, don't make me angry, or else you punishment will increase." Karin winced, and thoughts raced through her head at how to escape.

Then she recalled reading the Self Defense Book last night, but she couldn't remember what Lesson Two was.

Straining to think back made her twitch. Actually, anything that makes her think hard made her twitch.

Finally, she remembered Lesson Two, just as Kazune-kun's lips were going to meet hers. Karin immediately put her Lesson Two knowledge into use, and…

"_**Oww!**_" Kazune-kun cried, releasing her and taking a few steps back.

Karin was thrown sideways into a bunch of cleaning equipment. "Aw man, why do I end up here?" She cursed, struggling to get up.

Kazune-kun held his lip that was bleeding a bit. "Crap, I'm bleeding!" He sucked on his lip. "Karin, when did you start learning these attacks?"

Karin grinned. "I have my sources."

Kazune-kun glared at her. "Now you owe me two times." "We'll see about that!" Karin stuck out her tongue.

As he made his way out the room, he planted a kiss on her mouth. Karin, who couldn't get up, let alone fight, couldn't do anything about it. "Well, see you next time. I'll find a way to win a better kiss from you." He smiled, and walked out.

Karin growled and tried to get up, only to get other equipment fall on top of her.

"Kazune-kun, you pig! I hate you! Curse you!" She yelled, shoving a mop out of her face. "This is disgusting! Cruel! Inhumane!"

"Karin-chan, what are you doing here?" It was Himeka-chan, with her bug book in her hand. "Why are you in the Janitor's Room?"

"Erm… long story, Himeka-chan, long story… can you just help me outta here?" Karin said, sweat dropping.

"Okay!" Himeka-chan pulled her up and carefully put aside the other equipment. When Himeka-chan finally put away all the equipment, neatly and orderly, they started back to the library.

Karin finally arrived to the library. She pulled at the door. It didn't budge. Pulled it again. Still didn't budge.

Then she looked at the time. Paused. "Himeka-chan, what time does the library close at again?" She asked, twitching. Himeka-chan told her. Karin looked at the time again. "I… can't… believe it… the library is _CLOSED_ AT THIS TIME!!!" She threw her hands up and yelled, "It's ALL KAZUNE-KUN'S FAULT!!!"

Then she fell silent.

"Karin-chan?"

Silence.

"Karin-chan, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Karin-chan… it's getting late, let's go home."

Finally, Karin shook her fists in the air and yelled, "_**ARRRGH! THAT CURSED KAZUNEEEE!"**_

Then Himeka-chan had to comfort her and drag her home, with steam blowing out of Karin's ears.

As they walked further and further away, they never realized on the door it said: PUSH.

* * *

_**Lesson Two: You know where his mouth is going land. Where do you think your fist should land?**_

* * *


	4. Lesson Three

Lesson Three

a/n: It's been about two months since I last updated... I keep forgetting about this story. I'm mainly woking on **Mirror** right now. I thought this chapter was more of a one shot, but whatever.

Oh well, here's Lesson Three.

* * *

"Himeka-chan, are you ready yet?" Karin called upstairs, looking at the time. "Miyon is probably waiting for us." 

They were going shopping today.

Himeka-chan ran downstairs, her hair in braids. She seemed really unorganized and she was hurrying everywhere, picking up stuff from tables and counters on her way down and stuffing them into her bag. "Eeek! I'm so sorry, Karin-chan, something held me up. Come on, let's go, Miyon must be annoyed!"

And with that, they hurried out to the café they were supposed to meet Miyon.

"What's the matter, yo? Something hold you up?" Miyon looked up at the two panting girls and ordered a drink for them. They sat down and explained that Himeka-chan had something to do.

Miyon had her hair in a ponytail, held up by a blue scrunchie. "Oh well, which shop should we hit first?" Miyon stirred her coffee. They discussed where they should shop and their regular 'girl stuff'… and didn't notice as a certain blonde haired boy entered the café…

* * *

"Oh, these are so cute!" Karin exclaimed, looking at the black high heels Miyon suggested to her. But then her face fell. "But I can't really walk on high heels." 

"Practice makes perfect!" Miyon declared, and urged her to put it on.

Just then, Karin saw a boy that looked slightly like Kazune-kun outside the store. She peered closer and saw that it _was_ Kazune-kun. The Self Defense Book flashed across her mind and she grinned. She turned to Miyon and said, "I'll take it."

* * *

Hours after, the girls had their arms full of the day's loot. "Wow, we really bought a lot of stuff!" Miyon fingered her new necklace she had just bought. "We better go home now; it's getting a bit late anyway." 

The three smiled and said their goodbyes and each went off in their own directions. Karin decided to put on the new high heels. Suddenly, Himeka-chan started squealing excitedly. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! It's a pet bug shop!"

Karin winced at all the cages and glass cases with different bugs and insects inside. "Come on, Karin-chan, let's go inside! It'll only be a while!" Himeka-chan pleaded. Karin laughed weakly, feeling her stomach do somersaults. "It's okay. I think I'll pass."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back!" And with that, the bug-loving girl raced into the shop without another word. Karin knew that she wouldn't 'be right back', so she went to a nearby park.

Karin sighed and put her bags on the ground and stretched, trying to relax her poor muscles.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind pushed her against a tree. Karin immediately knew who it was._ Kazune-kun. _"Gotcha." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

He started kissing her, starting from her neck to her ear. Then he kissed her full on the lips.

Meanwhile, Karin was in her own thoughts.

_Okay, I really really really want to kick him, but MAN he's a good kisser! Well, at least better than the first time. I mean, the first time he kissed me his gum started bleeding. And that was gross—and freaky too. I mean, first you have to get over the shock of getting kissed, then you have to get over the shock of your crush bleeding into your mouth. EW!_

_Wait… I'm getting off topic._

Finally, she pushed him away, and before he could react, she kicked him in the shin—with her heels.

Kazune-kun swore in pain. "Damn! Why are women so _violent_?!" "Like _you're_ the one to say that." Karin said sarcastically, remembering their training. "You're pretty violent yourself." And she stuck out her tongue.

Kazune-kun rolled his eyes.

Karin walked up and kissed his head. "Well, this time 'round, you seriously have lost, Kazune Kujyou." She smiled triumphantly. "And you owe me. For the time in training, the time in the bathroom, and the time you made me miss the chance of getting that book!"

Kazune-kun rolled his eyes again, but he smiled, a bit smug. "Well, after you reviewed my 'triumphs', Karin Hanazono, would you care to continue where we've left off?" And he gently tugged the ends of her shirt.

Karin actually _did_ have the temptation to say yes, but that would ruin her triumph.

"No!" She said, and kicked him again with her heel. "Man, you look really good in those heels, but man, those are _deadly_!" He exclaimed, rubbing his shin. Karin grinned. This was better than she had imagined. She _had_ to thank Miyon later.

"Well, I'll just leave you here for now. But because I feel sorry for you…" She gave a soft peck on his lips, and pulled away. She gave a fake pity look. "There we go. Bye bye, _Kazune-kun._"

And then she walked away, as gracefully as she could manage.

But she stumbled anyways, and she heard Kazune-kun stifle a laugh. Karin flushed red and stomped away—if you could even call that walking.

"Karin-chan, I was looking for you!" Himeka-chan exclaimed as she came running towards her. "Look what I got!" She gave a proud display of this odd insect in a small cage. Karin flinched in disgust. "T-That's… nice…"

They continued walking home, with Himeka-chan blabbering on excitedly about her new pet. And something about naming it Bob.

They walked by another park. It was getting chilly, and the ground was soft and damp. Karin rubbed her arms and sighed. Just great.

"Eek!" Suddenly, everything blurred for a second, and Karin found the heel of her shoe stuck in the mud. She tried to pull her foot out, but it didn't work. _These high heels are great for Self Defense, but they totally suck for walking!_ Karin screamed in frustration.

Himeka-chan tried to help, but it only made her sink further down in the mud. "Argh!" Himeka-chan finally pulled Karin out, but resulted Karin to fall backwards into a bigger puddle of mud. Himeka-chan gasped, as she looked down at her mud covered friend, herself unharmed.

"I'm so sorry, Karin-chan…!" She bit her lip, putting her hand on her mouth, as if saying, 'uh oh'.

Karin spat out the mud in her mouth. _"Eeeew!_" She wiped the gunk off her face. She finally managed to stand up, and they started walking home.

Karin was glad that it was night and there wasn't anybody around. She would be _so_ embarrassed if anyone saw. Especially…

_Kazune-kun._

Karin thought in horror as he greeted them at the door. His grin grew wider as he saw the mud covered girl. "Karin, I loved your look." He said, stifling a laugh. Karin scowled at him, and tried to walk in. But Kazune-kun caught her hand.

"Hey, wait. We have to hose you off. I'm not letting you go in covered in _mud_." Kazune-kun said. Karin's lips were tight. His eyes softened and he took her hand. "C'mon."

They walked to the backyard, hand in hand. Kazune-kun opened the hose water and started spraying her. "Hey!" Karin yelled, as Kazune-kun sprayed her in the face, laughing.

Soon Karin was laughing too, and they were both wet. The mud had washed off, but they didn't seem to notice, or care. They fought over the hose and tried to spray each other. They were having such a good time they didn't care that it was already midnight.

Finally, they stopped and put the hose back in place. They looked at each other's wet faces and started giggling and laughing. They started pushing each other jokingly, but they accidentally tripped over each other's legs and Karin ended up on top of Kazune-kun.

Their eyes met, but Karin shifted her gaze shyly. "Karin…" Kazune-kun whispered, putting his hands on her face, fingering her wet strands of hair. Karin could feel his heartbeat through his thin shirt. Kazune-kun pulled Karin down gently, and their lips met.

He kissed her gently and slowly, as if savoring a sweet. Karin felt as if they were melting together; their fingers entwined and their heartbeats in one.

Finally, he pulled away and looked deep in her eyes. Karin summoned up the courage to meet his blue gaze, and felt a faint blush creep up. "Kazune-kun…" She said softly. But he interrupted her. "Karin…"

"... You've _got_ to lose some weight."

_And so, the night ended with Karin angry, Kazune-kun laughing and trying to apologize. In result, Karin kicked him again, but Kazune-kun's amusement won over the pain, which left Karin even more infuriated. But they both knew, deep in their hearts that that kiss was unforgettable._

* * *

**_Lesson Three: High heels aren't only for lookin' good...!_**

* * *

a/n: Well, that's Lesson Three. I hoped you liked it, and I hope you'll review. I'll try and update again. 


	5. Lesson Four

Lesson Four

a/n: Ahhhh, I'm sorry for not updating. (o9.26.o7... GAH... it actually makes me feel old all the sudden.) I've just been really busy, (As I've explained in my profile and Mirror) and I've pretty much lost interest in anime or manga, much less FanFiction... I read manga once in a while, but I mostly read one shots, so I don't get too attached to them. I've stopped reading the Kamichama Karin series completely, and I don't have any intention of continuing them. I'm sorry to KK fans. Don't hate me. T_T

However, I will attempt to update this story, but don't expect it to update frequently, or very quickly. I will try my best, but no guarantees. Sorry...

Anyhow, enjoy this chapter!

WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of ecchi scenes (most I've ever written. Makes me feel like a perv.), so if you dislike lovey dovey make out scenes, don't read it. Reader discretion is advised. xD

* * *

"Karin-chan, Karin-chan! Are you free tomorrow?" Himeka came running towards Karin, who was watching TV. "Hm?" Karin looked up. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

Himeka 's face was flushed, and she waved something in front of her excitedly. "I have coupons! Miyon gave them to me! She got them as a gift and they expire after tomorrow, but she doesn't have time, so she gave them to us!" She said breathlessly, barely able to contain her enthusiasm.

Karin, a bit overwhelmed by her excitement, stared at her confusedly. "What? What coupons? For what?" Himeka exhaled and said, "Manicure salon!" "_Manicure_?" She said in disbelief. The last time she had one was for one of her relatives' wedding. Personally, she found it troublesome, since it got in her way of doing anything. She looked down at her chipped, dirty nails.

"Not just _any_ manicure salon, but the famous one, where all the celebrities get theirs!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "You'll come with me right, Karin? It's such a waste if we don't go. _Please_?" Karin looked at her pleading eyes and knew she couldn't deny her. "Okay, fine." She sighed, and gave in. Himeka let out another excited squeal and ran upstairs.

Karin watched her and couldn't help but laugh. If it made her happy, she'll gladly go. _If I don't like it I can just remove it later on,_ she thought to herself. She noticed her show ended, so she closed the television. Slightly bored, she reached for her self defense book and flipped open to chapter four.

Her eyes narrowed as she read the explanation, and a mischievous smirk crept across her face…

* * *

The next day, when the two arrived at the salon, they realized it had a huge line of people. Many girls were waving the same coupon they had in the air, demanding to get in. _I guess everyone is trying to get one right before the expiration date, huh, _she thought with a sigh. Himeka's spirits were not dampened, however, and she declared that they must wait in line, even if it took them a lifetime.

It didn't take a lifetime, as much as Karin felt it did. They got in _five hours_ later, and when she sat down the chair, she felt so grateful she could almost cry. As her first hand was finished, she realized, in amazement, why they were so famous. Because her nails were short and chipped, they had clipped it for her, and put on fake nails instead. The art was breathtaking; the nails were pearl white, and pink Sakura blossoms were intricately painted across them, with silver rhinestones for the center of the flowers and green rhinestones for the leaves.

She stared at them with awe, until the lady finished and welcomed the next customer. "Karin-chan! Karin-chan! Over here!" Himeka waved happily at her from outside. She proudly presented her nails, which were dark violet, with silver stars and a golden moon dotted on them. "I love them!" Karin smiled, and Himeka beamed brightly back at her.

"Hey, I'll treat you to ice cream, to thank you for waiting with me." She said, and she pointed at a coffee shop across the street. Hearing the offer of sweets, Karin gladly agreed and followed her.

After having a satisfying serving of dessert, the two returned home, still chattering enthusiastically about their nails. While Himeka showered, Karin went to the living room, and found Kazune sleeping in the couch.

"Stupid, you'll catch a cold." Karin said softly, more to herself than to him. She took out a quilt and spread it over him. He stirred, but fell silent again. She kneeled beside the couch and rested her head on her arms, watching him sleep.

It wasn't often that Karin saw him let down his guard, so she was always intrigued when he did. His hair, like soft golden silk, swept across forehead and his closed eyes, and his long, delicate eyelashes made a soft shadow on his beautiful cheekbones. His features were soft, almost like a girl's, but had a determined set to them. _Kazune is actually very beautiful_, she thought to herself. _Too bad he can be so mean sometimes…_

Captivated by his beauty, Karin leaned closer, so their faces were so close they could almost touch. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, revealing two bright blue orbs. His lips curled into a grin. "Trying to attack me, Karin?" Her face immediately flushed red and she got up, but Kazune pulled her back down, and she landed on top of him.

"What, are you shy now?" He teased playfully. Karin's heart trembled in embarrassment, and in the realization of how close they were to each other. She turned away, but Kazune put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her down and kissed her.

Karin didn't mind. It was somewhat romantic, soft, and sweet… Until she felt his hand travelling up her shirt. Shocked, she realized that he had already unbuttoned her shirt halfway. "Wah!" She protested, and tried to pull away, but he held her tightly and flipped over, pinning her down, so now he was on top instead.

Karin's heart was beating a hundred miles per second, and it pounded so hard against her chest she thought it would burst. His lips left hers, and trailed down to her neck. _It felt… nice_, she thought, but then she smacked herself. _Stupid! What the hell are you thinking? It's Kazune-kun! Pervy, annoying, mean Kazune-kun!_

Suddenly, she heard the bathroom door open, and footsteps begin to make their way downstairs. _Himeka-chan!_ She thought in horror. Kazune paused when he heard it, but instead of stopping, he pulled her down to the ground, so they were hidden behind the couch. He continued kissing, and Karin let out a strange noise that made her cover her mouth in surprise. Kazune looked at her and grinned mischievously. "If you make too much noise, Himeka will find us. How will you explain it her?" Karin blushed, a million thoughts racing through her head.

"Karin-chan? Kazune-chan?"She heard her walk into the kitchen, calling for them. Kazune's hands slipped up her skirt, and he caressed her thighs. Karin let out a sigh, and she immediately covered her mouth in surprise. Panicked, she heard the footsteps arrive to the living room. _She was right beside the couch!_ "Weird… I thought I heard something." She said confusedly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she turned and went upstairs to look for them.

When she finally left, Karin let out a breath of relief and smacked Kazune on the head. He looked up in astonishment, and Karin pushed him off of her. "Stupid Kazune-kun!" Kazune regained his composure and leaned towards her again. He had that usual mischievous grin that Karin found so irresistible. "I thought you liked it." "What are you talking about!" She flushed deep crimson, buttoning her shirt. "You perv! Doing ecchi things while Himeka was right there!"

She stood up, fixing her hair. Kazune got up too, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her, and when Karin protested, he said, "Isn't this what you wanted? You were going to attack me while I was sleeping." Karin angrily denied it.

"No! I was just… I was just… Just watching you! You were the idiot who was sleeping on the couch without a blanket!"

"So you're that in love with me, huh."

"No! Pervert Kazune-kun!"

"Says the person who tried to attack me."

"I didn't! I don't want to do ecchi things anymore!"

"So you admit you _did_ want to ecchi things?"

"ARGH! I hate you!"

Karin stomped off, but Kazune grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around. "Let… me… _g_o!" She grabbed his arm and pushed him away. "Ow!" Perhaps in the spur of the moment, her nails had dug into his arm and made a thin, red mark. He let her go and looked down at the cut. Then he stared at her nails. "When did you get nails?" He exclaimed, remembering that she had short nails the last time they trained.

Karin, too, looked down at her fingers in shock, but then broke into a grin as she lifted her head. "All thanks to Himeka-chan, of course." She said proudly, putting her hands on her hips. "Now you better think twice before you attack me, you perv." She stuck out her tongue and walked away triumphantly.

Himeka came running down the stairs. "Oh! I finally found you! I was just downstairs a little while ago. I wonder why I didn't see you." Karin blushed slightly and mumbled something about being in the washroom.

"Oh well, I just wanted to tell you that my uncle dropped off a box of chocolates!" She said cheerfully, and when she opened the box, Karin gasped. It was her favourite brand of milk chocolates, with fluffy cream on top and caramel drizzle. It was very expensive and slightly messy to eat, so she had it rarely. Finally seeing it right in her reach, was like a dream come true…

"No!" Himeka swiped the box away as Karin reached for one. "You can't have any, Karin-chan! It's too messy! Your nails will be ruined!" Devastated, she looked up at her. "No! B-But this is different!" She cried desperately. However, Himeka remained firm and she closed the box briskly. "We can save these for later. Our nails are too precious to be destroyed over something as little as chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Kazune popped up behind Karin. "Kazune-chan! You want some?" Himeka immediately offered him some. Karin gaped at her, and when he saw her expression, a grin flashed across his face. "Of course I'll have one," He smirked, and he slowly, tauntingly ate the chocolate, his eyes fixed on Karin's heartbroken face in amusement.

"You don't even like sweets!" Karin said accusingly. "Oh, I just so happened to develop a taste for chocolate. They're so creamy and delicious… is this hazelnut I taste?" He commented pleasantly.

"I hate you, you jerk! Go die in a ditch!" She growled, and Kazune-kun just laughed. She spun on her heels angrily and stomped away, trying to ignore his triumphant grin.

_I'll get those chocolates, even if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

When it was nighttime, and Karin was sure that everyone had went to sleep, she crept downstairs, determined to eat the chocolate.

She finally found the hiding place, and she set it out on the table, sitting down in excitement. Finally…!

"What a bad girl we have here." A voice whispered in her ear. She turned around in shock. Kazune swiped the box away from her hands and held it above his head. "No! Give it to me!" She got up and jumped, trying to reach the box, her efforts fruitless.

Finally, she gave up and she stuck out her tongue at him. "Meanie! I hate you!" Kazune smirked and said, "Fine, I'll let you have one…" Karin perked up. "… But…" Karin groaned. There was always a "but" when Kazune wanted to be 'nice'. "… You have to eat it when I feed you." Karin's jaw dropped open, but her eyes shifted to the box of heavenly chocolates above his head, the kitchen light illuminating it, almost making it seem like a halo…

She shook the thoughts out of her head. "Fine. But it has to be the strawberry crème hazel nut chocolate!" She said through clenched teeth, naming her favourite flavour. Kazune smirked in satisfaction and he opened the box, making sure she couldn't grab it. When he finally found what Karin wanted, he closed it and placed it on the highest counter, so she couldn't reach it. Then he turned to Karin, who stared at the sweet in his hand. He displayed it in front of her face and said, "_Ahhh_."

Karin was slightly embarrassed to be fed, and especially by Kazune, out of all people. But her desire for the chocolate over weighed her embarrassment, and she parted her lips. Kazune paused, almost as if he didn't expect her to actually listen to him. Then he just stared at her, in a captivated, entranced way. Slowly, almost teasingly he pushed the chocolate gently into her mouth.

Then, just as Karin was about to close her lips, Kazune kissed her deeply. When they parted, Karin looked at him with a dizzying look, and Kazune smiled. "You taste sweet, like chocolate." She blushed as he removed a smudge of chocolate from her cheek with his finger and licked it.

"Sweet dreams, Karin." He whispered beside her ear, making her shiver. Then he smiled and walked away.

She felt as if the room was spinning. It seemed as if this was all an intoxicating dream, as if the night, and the dark, bittersweet chocolate had cast a magic spell upon her. Finally, Karin pulled herself together and stammered out loud, "W-Wait, Kazune-kun!" The boy stopped on his tracks and turned. "Hm?" "Why'd you let me have chocolate? I mean, you're always mean, or doing ecchi things…" Kazune paused, then walked towards her and put his arms loosely around her neck. His face leaned down to her.

"Because I was already thinking…" He whispered. "… That you needed to lose weight. Now that you ate that chocolate, I have confirmed that fact."

The grandfather clock struck twelve, and it was as if at that moment, midnight had dispersed the magic, and the dream shattered. The loud, echoing chimes could barely stifle Kazune's painful yelp as Karin dug her nails into his arms. One nail broke and fell off, but she was barely concerned about that at the moment.

"_Idiot_! That's what you get!" She said, infuriated, but Kazune was still laughing despite of himself. "Stop laughing, you jerk! Or I'll scratch you again!" She growled.

With that, Kazune ran off, still laughing, with Karin chasing after him angrily, leaving the chocolates, and one single beautiful, broken nail behind.

* * *

_**Lesson Four: Men will love your long nails to death. No. Seriously. They will.**_

* * *

a/n: Told you so, so much ecchi, eh? Well, I warned you. Anyhow, please review! Reviews mean a lot to me. It's literally my only motivation. When I finally updated Mirror, and I only got _one_ review back, I was devastated. It makes me wonder if I should update at all. T_T  
I mean, I look at the traffic page and there were hundreds of hits and I wonder... out of _all _these people who read this chapter... only _ONE _person decided to write something? I mean, even just a "Nice, you updated" or "Cool!" would be appreciated.  
I know, I'm so desperate.

Now that I've finished ranting...

As I said, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no promises. I know I've made you guys wait like three years, and again, I'm sorry. However, if you'd like to see this story updated more quickly or more frequently, PM me with any ideas you might want to see in the next lesson. If your idea is included, I will definitely credit you for it! So feel free to PM me anytime. With that said, final exams are soon, (which is depressing...), but on the bright side, summer is here soon as well, and I'll definitely find time to finish the rest of my stories.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review! :D

Much Loveee .


End file.
